V5.2
__TOC__ , wreszcie zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że jeżeli chcemy mieć w grze zrównoważonych magów-zabójców, musimy zająć się tym problemem. Ostatecznie podjęliśmy decyzję o usunięciu Objęć Ognia całkowicie (pamiętajcie, przeczytajcie wyjaśnienie, aby uzyskać więcej informacji!), ale umożliwia nam to danie fajnych rzeczy bohaterom, którzy byli zmuszeni, by polegać na tym przedmiocie. Jeżeli chodzi o złe wiadomości, nie udało nam się zając wszystkimi rzeczami, które chcieliśmy zrobić w patchu 5.2, więc musimy rozłożyć to na dwa patche: 5.2 i 5.3. W 5.2 zajmujemy się Ahri i Annie (nie, nie robimy tego w kolejności alfabetycznej), ale możecie oczekiwać zmian dla takich bohaterów, jak , i , a także nowego przedmiotu ze 120 pkt. mocy umiejętności w niedalekiej przyszłości (drobna uwaga: przedmiot może wymagać więcej czasu na dopracowanie, więc nic nie obiecujemy!). Niektórzy zwrócili uwagę, że motywem tego patcha jest kontrowanie zabójców, ale staramy się poszerzyć definicję zabójcy poza zwykłe zabicie łatwego celu. Z drugiej strony, jeżeli zabójca za bardzo polega na tym, co robi, to kolejne wyzwanie dla nas. Zawsze będzie istniała cienka granica, po której musimy kroczyć, jeżeli chodzi o dobrze działających zabójców, ale chcielibyśmy doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której będą oni mieli swoje miejsce razem z innymi rodzajami magów. Będzie to ciągle trwający proces i będziemy was informować na bieżąco. Nareszcie... Mamy nadzieję, że wszyscy radzą sobie dobrze w meczach rankingowych! Chcielibyśmy życzyć wam wszystkim sukcesów w meczach, ale byłoby to trochę absurdalne, ponieważ ktoś musi przegrać, żeby ktoś inny mógł wygrać, więc zamiast kogoś faworyzować, życzymy wam dobrej zabawy. To już wszystko. Teraz statystyki.|Chris „Pwyff” Tom}} Aktualizacje w patchu 02.02.2015 *Przestań uciekać, ja tu grasuję: Potwory zostają unieruchomione na 2 sekundy również po nałożeniu efektu , aby ułatwić Nidalee wykonanie . Zmianę tę uwzględniliśmy w patchu 5.2, ale zapomnieliśmy o tym napisać. Przepraszamy! Problemy z myszą *Naprawienie błędu: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że wysoka czułość myszy przy niskiej liczbie FPS spowalniała reakcję gry w przypadku wielokrotnego klikania *Wciąż nie jesteś : Naprawiono błąd graficzny, który sprawiał, że zamieniał się w rozciągniętego gluta po śmierci i odrodzeniu 29.01.2015 *Nie jesteś : Naprawiono błąd graficzny, który sprawiał, że zamieniał się w rozciągniętego gluta po śmierci i odrodzeniu Usunięcie Objęcia Ognia , rozwalanie obrońców zostało zastąpione, a Objęcie Ognia stało się przedmiotem, który zabójcy wykorzystywali jako kolejny atak do swojego już wystarczająco potężnego zestawu. Mimo że lubimy, gdy gracze mają dużo opcji kupowania przedmiotów, samo istnienie Objęcia Ognia stwarzało nam kilka problemów w przeszłości i teraźniejszości: 1.) Dodanie Objęcia Ognia do zestawu, który umożliwia szybkie zabicie, jeszcze bardziej zwiększa efekt „rany, co mi się stało”, gdy potężnie od kogoś oberwiecie. W przeszłości, gdy magowie sięgali po Objęcia Ognia, aby zwiększyć swoje obrażenia, musieliśmy równoważyć wszystko wokół tego bohatera, co sprawiało, że jeszcze bardziej polegał na Objęciach Ognia, aby zabijać przeciwników (albo był zmieniany tak bardzo, że musiał przyjąć inny styl gry). Błędne koło. 2.) Objęcie Ognia zwiększa także niezawodność prób zabójstwa przez maga, co oznacza, że wymaga od niego mniejszego wysiłku. Przykładowo, jeżeli Ahri potrzebuje tylko jednego ładunku Widmowej Szarży, aby zabić swój cel (Objęcia Ognia + Q + W), pozostałe dwa ładunki może użyć, aby się wycofać. Jeżeli przyjmiemy, że taka sytuacja będzie miała miejsce zawsze przy Objęciach Ognia, Ahri będzie posiadała dużą nadwyżkę mocy, którą będzie mogła wykorzystać na robienie innych magicznych rzeczy, jak stałe obrażenia czy uderzanie z doskoku. Jak wspomnieliśmy we wstępie, przyglądamy się bohaterom, na których będzie to miało duży wpływ, ale niektóre z większych zmian (Veigar, Katarina, Mordekaiser) będą musiały poczekać do 5.3. Istnieje także kilku magów, dla których nie wprowadziliśmy zmian za usunięcie Objęć Ognia, ponieważ uznaliśmy, że albo potrzebne im osłabienie, którym jest usunięcie Objęć Ognia, albo mogą skorzystać z innych przedmiotów i nie odczują straty. Na zakończenie, będziemy przyglądać się przedmiotom dla magów w późnej fazie gry, więc wyczekujcie tego w 5.3!}} *'USUNIĘTO' – 2009-2015: Objęcie Ognia zostało usunięte z gry Ogólne Pokrywające się efekty ograniczenia kontroli (wer. 2.0) ), zanim mogliśmy to zrobić, więc postanowiliśmy się wstrzymać. Ale tym razem wszystko jest ok, więc wracamy do gry. Jakoś w przyszłym tygodniu włączymy tę opcję, abyśmy mogli śledzić jej wpływ na rozgrywkę. Chcieliśmy was tylko poinformować, jaka była zmiana. Przepraszamy za opóźnienie!}} *Lepiej dmuchać na zimne: Naprawiono znany od dawna błąd, który sprawiał, że bohaterowie unieruchomieni przez pokrywające się efekty ograniczenia kontroli mogli czasami korzystać z umiejętności ( , , itp.) podczas zmiany efektów ograniczenia kontroli. Zmiany te zostaną wprowadzone w późniejszym terminie. Komenda „ruch i atak” w ukryciu *Będziesz robić to, co mówi: Wydanie komendy „ruch i atak” w ukryciu spowoduje ruch we wskazane miejsce ⇒ zaatakowanie najbliższego celu, nawet będąc w ukryciu Bohaterowie *Ogólne **Przyrost prędkości ataku: 2,5 jedn. ⇒ 1,5 jedn. **Podstawowy pancerz: 24,04 pkt. ⇒ 22 pkt. **Podstawowe zdrowie: 552,76 pkt. ⇒ 542,76 pkt. **Grafika: Zaktualizowano model, tekstury i efekty dla wszystkich skórek **Ikony: Nowe ikony umiejętności * **Zasięg co poziom: 9 ⇒ 7 * **Bez zmian: Bez zmian. Chcieliśmy tylko was poinformować. * **'NOWOŚĆ' – To dopiero wybuchowe lądowanie: Obrażenia Rakietowego Skoku zwiększają się o 20% za każdy efekt kumulacji Ładunku Wybuchowego na celu (zwiększają się o 100% za sam ładunek + 4 kumulacje) **Podstawowe obrażenia: 70/115/160/205/250 pkt. obrażeń magicznych ⇒ 80/105/130/155/180 pkt. obrażeń magicznych **Proporcja: 0,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności *'NOWOŚĆ' **Bierne: Bez zmian. Wciąż jest. **Użycie: Tristana rzuca ładunkiem wybuchowym w wybranego wroga. Po 4 sekundach ładunek wybucha i zadaje obszarowe obrażenia fizyczne. **Kumulacja ładunków: Każdy podstawowy atak przeciwko celowi z Ładunkiem Wybuchowym kumuluje jego efekt, czym zwiększa jego obrażenia o 25%, do 4 razy (+100% obrażeń). Jeżeli ładunek jest skumulowany czterokrotnie i cel zostanie zaatakowany, wybuchnie on natychmiast. **To dopiero będzie wybuch: Trafienie Rakietowym Skokiem celu z Ładunkiem Wybuchowym spowoduje natychmiastowy wybuch **Demolująca Tristana: Ładunek Wybuchowy może być użyty na wieżach. Ma większy zasięg wybuchu niż w przypadku jednostek **Podstawowe obrażenia po użyciu: 60/70/80/90/100 pkt. obrażeń fizycznych **Proporcja użycia: 0,5/0,65/0,8/0,95/1,10 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku + 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności na wszystkich poziomach * **Proporcja: 1,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 1,0 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Ogólne **To pomaga o wiele bardziej, niż sądzisz: Zaktualizowano przedmioty polecane * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Ogony aerodynamiczne: Ahri znacznie prędzej się porusza, gdy jej kula się przemieszcza. Jednak prędkość ruchu tej bohaterki maleje szybko z czasem. * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Fantastyczne ogniki: Usprawniono system celowania Ogników. Będzie teraz można spróbować namierzyć nim nowy cel, jeżeli pierwotny cel zginie od innych Ogników. **Nie ma za co, Ahri ze Zmorą Licza: Użycie Ogników nie wpłynie na animację podstawowego ataku **Podstawowe obrażenia każdego ognika: 40/65/90/115/140 pkt. obrażeń magicznych ⇒ 50/80/110/140/170 pkt. obrażeń magicznych **Tylko trochę: Trochę skrócono czas między użyciem zaklęcia a wystrzeleniem pocisków **Nie zdarzało się za każdym razem: Naprawiono rzadki błąd, który sprawiał, że trzeci Ognik nie zadawał obrażeń, jeżeli umiejętność bierna była aktywna * **'USUNIĘTO' – Nie krzywdź tych, których kochasz: Zauroczone cele nie otrzymują już 20% więcej obrażeń **Obrażenia: 60/90/120/150/180 pkt. obrażeń magicznych ⇒ 60/95/130/165/200 pkt. obrażeń magicznych **Proporcja: 0,35 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Ahri, głową muru nie przebijesz: Łatwiej teraz przeskakiwać ściany i elementy terenu za pomocą Widmowej Szarży * **'USUNIĘTO' – Sorki, Akali: Cięcie Półksiężyca nie detonuje już * **Zasięg: 800 jedn. ⇒ 700 jedn. **Przejrzystość!: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że ładunki Tańca Cienia nie były widoczne dla innych bohaterów DOSTAJE PŁONĄCĄ TARCZĘ RAZEM Z ANNIE I BIEGA SUPERSZYBKO.}} ) i Płonąca Tarcza wydawała się do tego odpowiednia (ponieważ jest to najmniej ciekawa umiejętność). Te zmiany pomogą uczynić Annie bardziej wyjątkową, jako czarodziejkę od misiów (tak, coś takiego istnieje).}} * **Premia do pancerza / odporności na magię: 20/30/40/50/60 pkt. ⇒ 10/20/30/40/50 pkt. * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Nie uciekaj przed niedźwiedziem: Gdy Annie użyje Płonącej Tarczy, Tibbers zyskuje 300 pkt. dodatkowej prędkości ruchu, która maleje w ciągu 0,75 sek. **'NOWOŚĆ' – Płonący Tibbers: Tibbers także otrzymuje efekty Płonącej Tarczy, gdy Annie jej użyje po jego przywołaniu **Tibbers po diecie: Zmniejszono obszar kolizji Tibbersa, aby ułatwić mu chodzenie między stworami * **Widzicie ten zasięg?: Zmieniono wskaźnik celowniczy Piaskowego Szturmu, aby prawidłowo pokazać zasięg zaklęcia, wynoszący 800 jedn. ⇒ 875 jedn. Nie wprowadzono żadnych zmian w działaniu. **Formacja piaskowa: Gdy stworzono już 3 żołnierzy, Piaskowy Szturm zawsze przemieści najbliższego z nich w miejsce, które kliknie gracz * **Koszt: 40/45/50/55/60 pkt. many ⇒ 40/50/60/70/80 pkt. many * **Koszt: 35/45/55/65/75 pkt. many ⇒ 50/60/70/80/90 pkt. many **Przejrzystość!: Opis Podwójnego Kła zawsze wyświetla liczbę punktów many, które odnowi * **Obrażenia: 10/40/70/100/130 (+0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. obrażeń magicznych ⇒ 10/25/40/55/70 (+0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. obrażeń magicznych **Czy unikniesz ryby?: Fizz nie zadaje obrażeń Ciosem Jeżowca jeśli cel wyjdzie z jego zasięgu przed trafieniem. * **'USUNIĘTO' – Tematyczne zamieszanie: Nie nakłada już Głębokiej Rany **Obrażenia przy trafieniu po użyciu: 10/15/20/25/30 (+0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. obrażeń magicznych ⇒ 10/20/30/40/50 (+0,0 pkt. mocy umiejętności) + 4/5/6/7/8% brakującego zdrowia jako obrażenia magiczne **Bierne obrażenia w ciągu 3 sekund: 30/40/50/60/70 (+0,35 pkt. mocy umiejętności) (+4/5/6/7/8% brakującego zdrowia celu) pkt. w ciągu 3 sekund ⇒ 20/30/40/50/60 (+0,45 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. w ciągu 3 sekund * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Wszystko jest fajniejsze z rekinami: Obrażenia Fizza przeciwko trafionemu przeciwnikowi zwiększono o 20% na 6 sekund. Ta premia nie wpływa na Mącenie Wody. * / **Naprawa Kha'Zixa: Naprawiono błąd opisu, aby prawidłowo wyświetlał czas odnowienia Skoku / Rozwiniętych Skrzydeł, który wynosi 22/20/18/16/14 sek. ⇒ 20/18/16/14/12 sek.(sama wartość pozostała niezmieniona) *Ogólne **To skomplikowane: Troszkę przyspieszono animację ataku. Nie powoduje to, że Nidalee atakuje szybciej, ale szybciej kończy ataki. * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Dosłowna definicja: Nidalee może teraz Polować na neutralne potwory * **Podstawowe obrażenia: 15/30/45/60/75 pkt. obrażeń fizycznych ⇒ 15/25/35/45/55 pkt. obrażeń fizycznych * **Podstawowe obrażenia: 60/110/160/210/260 pkt. obrażeń fizycznych ⇒ 40/80/120/160/200 pkt. obrażeń fizycznych **Niewrażliwość przeciwników na podrzucenie: 10 sekund na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 10/9,5/9/8,5/8 sekund * **Ups: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Korbacz Północnych Wiatrów zadawał (znaczne) dodatkowe obrażenia budynkom. Nie powiemy wam, jak znaczne. Ale bardzo. * **Pogrubienie: Szerokość efektu ogłuszenia Precz, Słabeusze została odrobinę zwiększona, aby umiejętność działała lepiej i , ataki Zeda były tak samo szkodliwe dla bohaterów, jak i wież. Wciąż będzie się sprawdzał w bocznej alei, ze względu na swoją siłę w walkach 1 na 1, ale odebranie mu odrobiny mocy sprawi, że jego obrażenia będą bardziej zależne od trafiania umiejętnościami i combosami.}} *Ogólne **Podstawowa prędkość ataku: 0,658 jedn. ⇒ 0,644 jedn. **Przyrost prędkości ataku: 3,1 jedn. ⇒ 2,1 jedn. Masowa zmiana tekstur (część 6) *Tekstury: Zaktualizowano następujące tekstury: ** ***Podstawowy, Prezes, Kat, Mr. Mundowersum, Mundo Mundo, Toksyczny ** ***Podstawowa, Lotnik, Mroźnego Ostrza, Infiltratorka, Ostrze Nocy ** ***Podstawowy, Komandos, Smoczy Jeździec, Pogromca Smoków ** ***Podstawowy, Niszczyciel, Zrzęda, Nunu Bot, Wielka Stopa, Świąteczny ** ***Podstawowy, Korsarz, z Frontu Północnego, Tyran ** ***Podstawowa, Arystokratka, Pogromczyni Smoków, Łamaczka Serc, Mścicielka ** ***Podstawowy, z Pentakill, Przedsiębiorca Pogrzebowy Przedmioty Przedmioty do walki w dżungli *Wszystkie przedmioty dżunglerów poziomu 2.: 350 sztuk złota ⇒ 450 sztuk złota *Wszystkie wzmocnienia dżunglerów poziomu 3.: Koszt wszystkich wzmocnień dżunglerów poziomu 3 został obniżony o 100 sztuk złota *Koszt: 950 szt. złota ⇒ 850 szt. złota *Koniec z obniżkami: Koszt połączenia , i zwiększono o 100 sztuk złota, aby zachować taki sam ogólny koszt *'USUNIĘTO' – 2012-2015: Pochodnia Mrocznego Ognia została usunięta z gry *Sorry, : Nieustępliwość dawana przez Eliksir Żelaza kumuluje się sumując ⇒ mnożąc. Innymi słowy, daje znacznie mniej nieustępliwości, im więcej posiadasz tej statystyki. *'NOWOŚĆ' – Rośnij duży, mały kryształku: Pas Giganta powstaje teraz z *Koszt połączenia: 1000 szt. złota ⇒ 600 szt. złota (całkowity koszt pozostaje bez zmian) *Obrażenia od ataku: 45 pkt. ⇒ 40 pkt. *Moc umiejętności: 65 pkt. ⇒ 80 pkt. *Kradzież życia: 12% ⇒ 10% *'NOWOŚĆ' – No wreszcie: Różdżka Wieków będzie wyświetlała liczbę ładunków na ikonie przedmiotu *Grube palce: Różdżka Wieków nie straci ładunków, gdy ją sprzedasz, a następnie cofniesz sprzedaż *Naprawiliśmy to: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Totemy Ukrycia były widoczne zbyt długo po ustawieniu Naprawione błędy *Niewrażliwość na piasek: nie mogą już atakować Bram Pustki *Wytrzymałe portale: Z Bramami Pustki można się teraz zderzyć przy używaniu umiejętności (np. ) *Jestem portalem, a nie bramą: Celowane umiejętności przemieszczania (jak ) nie działają już z Portalem Zz'rot *Budowlana niewrażliwość: Modyfikatory ataku, które nie działają na budowle, jak , nie działają już na Bramy Pustki Mechanika portalu *Jak wieża wypluwająca Pomioty Pustki: Podczas atakowania Bram Pustki zyskujesz zdolność do zadawania budowlom dodatkowych obrażeń. To znaczy, jeżeli 40% twojej MU jest wyższe niż twoje podstawowe obrażenia od ataku, zadajesz obrażenia równe 40% twojej MU. *Pancerz: 60 pkt. ⇒ 115 pkt. *Odporność na magię: 40 pkt. ⇒ 20 pkt. *Podstawowe zdrowie: 50 pkt. ⇒ 40 pkt. *Przyrost zdrowia co poziom: 20 pkt. ⇒ 15 pkt. *Podstawowe obrażenia zadawane stworom: 20 pkt. ⇒ 30 pkt. *Przyrost obrażeń zadawanych stworom co poziom: 3 pkt. ⇒ 2 pkt. *Przyrost obrażeń zadawanych budowlom co poziom: 20 pkt. ⇒ 10 pkt. *Premia dla Pomiotów Pustki: Pomioty Pustki uzyskują dodatkowe obrażenia równe 50% ⇒ 100% wartości pancerza i odporności na magię przywołującego bohatera *Impreza Pomiotów!: Powyższa premia dotyczy każdego Pomiotu Pustki po czwartym ⇒ pierwszego i co czwartego Pomiotu Pustki *Zasięg ataku: 350 jedn. ⇒ 500 jedn. *Prędkość ataku: Zwiększona (podstawowe obrażenia zostały zmniejszone, więc ogólne obrażenia pozostały bez zmian) Spadek drużyn rankingowych *Spadek drużyn mistrzowskich/pretendenckich: Spadek drużyn następuje po 10 dniach ⇒ 28 dniach nieaktywności *Spadek graczy mistrzowskich/pretendenckich: Spadek graczy następuje po 10 dniach nieaktywności (bez zmian) Polecane tryby gry Draft Nemezis Ustawienia audio w grze *Te idą w górę: Standardowa głośność dla Muzyki, Komentatorki oraz Głosu pozostała niezmieniona, ale przydzielona do 50 ⇒ 75. Oznacza to, że maksymalna głośność przy wartości 100 została zmniejszona. *Te idą w dół: Standardowa głośność dla Efektów dźwiękowych, Otoczenia i Alarmów pozostała niezmieniona, ale przydzielona do 100 ⇒ 75. Oznacza to, że maksymalna głośność przy wartości 100 została zwiększona. *Trzeba poprzesuwać: Wszystkie ustawienia audio zostaną zresetowane do standardowych przy premierze patcha 5.2. Pamiętajcie o zmianie ustawień! *Przestańcie mówić o przesuwaniu: Podsumowując, standardowe ustawienia audio w patchu 5.2 będą brzmiały tak samo, jak standardowe ustawienia w poprzednich patchach, ale będą bardziej intuicyjne do dostrajania. Zmieniono maksymalne poziomy. Naprawione błędy *'(Pojawi się odrobinę po patchu)' Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że ostatnio wybrana skórka dla bohatera pokazywała się jako wybrana, ale nie pojawiała się w grze *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Talizmany innych graczy nie były widoczne, gdy się w nich wycelowało. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że przenikanie przez stwory dzięki nie było konsekwentne *Przywrócono Nieustępliwość do wyszukiwania w sklepie *Naprawiono widoczność efektów cząsteczkowych, dla niektórych umiejętności przy ustawieniach bardzo niskich *Naprawiono błąd z podstawowym portretem *Przywrócono efekty ognia dla przy użyciu Nadchodzące skórki ''Następujące skórki pojawią się w różnych odstępach czasu po premierze patcha 5.2: * * * * Kategoria:Aktualizacje de:V5.2 en:V5.2 es:V5.2 fr:V5.2